Salekh Reunion
by Yanks28
Summary: After the rift, being kicked out of Rajvansh house, and the Mallika engagement drama...Salekh finally reunite and meet each other in a series of cute scenes at night in Sadhna's bedroom. Read all about it. Romantic and heartwarming tribute to my Salekh3
1. Salekh Reunion: Part 1

Salekh FanFic: The Salekh Reunion.

* * *

This FanFic has to do with some of my favorite few episodes of Bidaai; The Salekh Reunion. These are the episodes after Alekh leaves Rajvansh House, and he says he will fight to gain Sadhna's and Mamaji's trust back, and prove himself and a responsible husband and person. I loved these episodes! Sadhna used to wait for Alekh's phone calls, wait to see him, and they were both so cute around each other. Their eyes searched for each other's and it was really precious. Everyone around them noticed it too. Those were some of the best scenes, Alekh bringing Sadhna halwa…her running to take his phone calls, the way she looks at him when she opens the door and he's there, and then one of my favorite moments…when he comes at night one day and she hugs him and tells him she was so worried about him, and he reassures her that he's fine, and he hasn't given up, and he'll find a job and take her with him and they'll live together under the same roof. Anyway, I just blabbered. This fanfic will be based around that time…it's a series of scenes between Salekh, in Sadhna's bedroom…her cute little room…Alekh manages to sneak in to see her at night…very romantic and sweet…you guys will love it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was 9:30, I was still sitting by the phone downstairs and waiting. Alekh Ji had said he'd call me at 7, but the call never came. I hated this feeling. I didn't know where he slept at night; he refused to tell me, he didn't tell anyone. I had a feeling Ranvir Ji knew, but he wouldn't tell me either. I didn't know if he was eating, sleeping, or taking care of himself at all.

I didn't fault Mamaji for what he'd said to Alekh Ji. Mamaji was right in his own way. I agreed with him. I didn't like him leaving his home for me, and leaving his mother, especially, but I did have my own desires too. After everything we'd been through, I needed to see how much I could trust his love for me. I knew he loved me, but how strong was his love? I needed to see that, and I was becoming surer and surer every day of the strength of his love.

He was suffering because of me. I couldn't get this thought out of my head. When someone would offer him help these days, he'd refuse it. Bhaiyya offered him help, he refused it. He wouldn't even have dinner with us. He rarely visited, but he'd call me sometimes. The calls would be brief, he'd always be at work, and I never felt like it was enough.

But it still meant everything to me. Hearing his voice filled up every empty chamber in my heart. It took away the pain I was feeling from everything I'd gone through in my life for the past few months. Every time he called, I gained more trust in his love. Every time he called, I forgot the pain more and more.

Now it was replaced by a different kind of pain. Now, I just missed him so much, and worried about him. I wanted to see him and take care of him. In a way, I hadn't grown out of my old habits yet. I was still used to taking care of Alekh Ji, making sure he ate on time, and making sure he was happy. These days, our roles were totally reversed. It was very fascinating.

Now he'd call me and ask if I ate. He'd ask me if I slept well. He was always worried about me. He seemed so in control of himself. It was a beautiful thing. I was really proud of him. He didn't need me to take care of him, now he was taking care of me. I missed his face. I missed the way he looked at me now. His eyes held a very deep and meaningful expression these days, every time he looked at me. It would blow me away; positively take my breath away actually.

He was so beautiful too. Every time he smiled, I found myself lost. I was daydreaming about him far too often now. I would be talking to Mamaji and Mamiji, and find that my thoughts were only about him. I would cook and clean and do everything, but my thoughts would be only of him. There was a tension between us now, as if there were thousands of desires which couldn't be put into words. I ached to touch him, but I couldn't. I felt so shy around him.

I wondered if he felt that way for me too. It looked like something had changed within him for sure, as if he loved me, he'd always loved me, but it had expanded and gained a larger meaning. I was beginning to realize that the desires I once had for him to look at me a certain way, and know he found me beautiful, and know that he was in love with me, and wanted to touch me, were overpowered with my own attraction to him. I barely thought about myself now, because I was so consumed by what I felt for him.

Two days ago when he visited, he sat on the sofa with Mamaji and bhaiyya. I was standing behind him, and I had an intense desire to touch him. I just wanted to touch, nothing more. I needed to make contact with his skin. I had this urge to run my fingers though his hair, or touch his lips, and hold his hand. The urge was almost painful, it really was consuming me, and I wondered when I would finally have the opportunity to do all those things.

Before he'd left, he cast a glance at me, maybe it lasted five seconds, honestly I don't know! But all I could notice was the earthquake which erupted inside of me the minute his eyes landed on mine. I felt like the planet shifted on another angle all together. He was the very meaning of life, standing before me. He just smiled and said "Bye Sadhna", and I couldn't respond. I had to look away, and I know everyone noticed my reaction, so I blushed. He walked out and I had the ferocious urge to run after him and stop him and to wrap my arms around him. I wanted him to stay. I wanted to be with him. I missed him. I was so happy to have him back, but it wasn't complete yet.

I sighed heavily. The distance between us and not being able to see him was taking its toll on me. It really hurt. The only time I felt alive was when he called, when I knew he was going to call, and when he came to visit, then of course, I was like a blazing fire.

I'd felt this pain for months now, maybe that's why I was beginning to tire. During our separation, the pain was different, more severe. It was a burning. Its gravity always blew me away. I remember one day at work, when I was in Mallika Ji's office, writing down her orders for the day. I turned around to look outside the large glass windows, like everyday, hoping to catch a glimpse of my husband. When I saw him walk in, my feelings were indescribable.

Human beings are so complex. Our emotions run deep. They can kill us. We are capable of feeling so many distinct emotions simultaneously, and that's what I felt that morning, and every other morning when I'd see him. I would feel lonely, because he was mine, and I didn't have any claim on him any more, that I was his wife, and he was my husband, and I used to walk around him unable to look at him. I would feel a painful burning and yearning within my heart for everything to stop, and for us to be together. I used to pity myself. I felt jealousy, for the first time, when Mallika Ji touched Alekh Ji's arm, something she casually did on many occasions. I realized how lucky she was, it wasn't something I had the right to do anymore. I would also feel happiness. The part of me that loved him unconditionally, for the rest of my life, would celebrate the moment he'd arrive. I felt pride because in some way, he was still mine, and here he was, so well respected. I got to see him every day, achieving something new, something I'd always dreamed for him. I got to see people praising him and raising their eyebrows, very impressed at his poise. I felt hurt, every time someone asked him if he was married, and he said no. I felt hurt, every time I had to write my name, and I couldn't end it with Rajvansh. I felt hurt that I was walking around people, lying to them, wearing a magalsutra and sindoor in the name of a person who was usually just a few feet from me. I felt hurt that our relationship, which was once the most meaningful thing in my life, had no meaning anymore. I felt hurt that he didn't do anything about it. He gave up on me. He gave up on us. I never got to be his. I never got to belong to him. I never got to have him and hold him, and love him.

But of course, none of that mattered because I still worshiped him. The most agonizing part was the way he'd look at me. The look in his eyes was so tortured and confused. I felt like running away every time he used to look at me. I wanted to ask him, "What do you want?" I thought he wanted me out of his life. He told me that looking at me caused him pain, and that it reminded him of my Jiji and Ranvir Ji's pain, and of his mother's displeasure. Then why did he still look at me? Why couldn't he just act like I didn't exist? Why did his eyes linger on me and why did it look like there were a million things he wanted to say?

All my questions of course were answered later on. But the pain I felt during that time, was immense. So looking back at that, this didn't compare. This was pleasure, mixed with a little bit of pain.

Mamaji looked at me before heading up stairs, and asked if I'd ever eat or go to bed. I said I would, but I didn't. Bhaiyya and Bhabi asked me the same thing. Finally, Mamaiji came to me with a tray of food, and sat beside me. I refused to eat but she said she wanted to feed me. I finally had her love, and I couldn't turn her down. I always needed a mother in my life. She fed me herself and kissed my forehead, and told me to relax. She went up to my room, and I finally retired from my campout next to our home phone.

I checked my cell, maybe he'd called me there, but he never did that now. He'd left his cell back home, and he couldn't text me either. There was no way for him to pay those bills now. Sigh. The misery he was going through because of me!

He usually told me whenever he was going to visit. Now that he hadn't called, I didn't know when that would happen either. I lied down on my bed feeling defeated. I missed him, and I didn't know where he was, and I didn't know when I'd see or hear from him. Woe is me! I hated everything at the moment.

I knew I couldn't sleep tonight. I hoped that if I did, I would at least dream of him. He was my husband; I needed that much at least. I stared up at the roof and tried counting backwards. That didn't work, so I tried singing to myself. That definitely didn't work. I was just wide awake and frustrated. I had a lump in my throat and I felt empty. There was only one cure for me right now, and I didn't know where he was. How would this night pass?

I looked at the clock, and it had only been five minutes since I had lain down in bed. This was going to be a long night! What kind of life is this? I can't see my husband. I don't know where he is and what condition he's in.

I frowned and put a pillow over my head, trying to make myself stop thinking. I heard some knocking, and opened the door but no one was there, so I locked the door and went back to bed. I heard the same knocking again, but this time it was sharper, as if it was someone knocking on glass. I looked at my window and it was closed, but I swear I saw something tap on it, and heard the knock at the same time.

I hurried to the window and opened it and looked at the sky. It wasn't raining. Then I heard someone whisper my name and it scared my half to death. I looked down and it was Alekh Ji. My face light up and I felt whole again.

"Alekh Ji?"

"Shh!" he said, motioning by putting his finger on his lips.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?"

"No…", he said, in slightly more audible volume, "I'm coming up, to your room. That was me by the way; I threw pebbles at your window. Sorry about that, hope the window is fine."

"Alekh Ji! You can't come up…I mean…you can but, why don't you come in the front door?"

"Just let me come up first, will you?"

"Ok…"

He walked up the tiny stairs we had leading from the little door in my room, and I opened the doors. There he stood in front of me, the one I pined for. I was so surprised by his late night visit, that I opened the door and didn't even let him in. I stood there staring away at him like an idiot.

"Sadhna?", he waved his hand in front of my face and asked for my attention.

"Yes…come in Alekh Ji."

He'd come into my room before, but suddenly, I felt a bit self conscious. My room was so tiny and simple. It held the things which were a part of my childhood. It was nothing like our room together in his house. Alekh Ji hadn't grown up in a tiny room. He'd grown up in luxury, even if he couldn't fully enjoy it.

I didn't ask him to sit down, I realized that, and pointed to my bed, and he smiled and sat down.

"Ok I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I came here to your room at night, and why I didn't just come and visit. You're also wondering why I didn't call you. I'm sorry about that Sadhna, I was a bit busy. Then, after work, I sort of fell asleep. I woke up and realized I hadn't called, and I had this urge to come see you. I knew it was late and if I knocked, the whole house would wake up and come to greet me, and I wouldn't really get much time to be alone with you…well, even if I did, everyone would expect me to leave after a few minutes…and it would just…feel weird…you know, being in your room while everyone is wondering when I'll leave and what I'm doing in your room…"

"Oh…"

"So do you forgive me for not calling?"

I frowned and crossed my arms on my chest, and stayed quiet.

"I miss you so much…I waited four hours for your call." I didn't go on because I couldn't keep my voice in check. I knew I would cry if I went on. I'd endured enough separation from the one I loved.

"Sadhna…I miss you too…all day…I've missed you since the day I let you be kicked out of my life…and since then, I just haven't been able to be happy…or forgive myself…"

He looked down at his hands and didn't go on. His voice broke off at the end and I wondered if he was crying. I stood frozen a foot from the bed, but I gave up, and went and sat down right next to him. My little bed had two occupants now. Sitting on a bed with Alekh Ji was something I wasn't used to. Having him in my room wasn't something I was used to either. But, having him in my life was something I needed.

I sat right next to him, but he didn't turn and look at me. He was still staring at his hands, which were in his lap. His hair was covering his eyes, and I couldn't see them. I put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his.

"I'm sorry...thank you for coming…you don't know how happy I am to see you…and it's ok you didn't call…I understand that Alekh Ji, of course I do…I'm not mad at all…I just missed you so much. How are you? Tell me about your day. Did you eat? Where are you living?"

He removed his hands from his lap and took my hand in his and kissed it. He kept it in his hands and drew circles on my palm. I moved his hair out of his face and looked at him. He smiled back at me, and his eyes were red rimmed.

"I made you cry?" Realizing this, my own tears escaped. I didn't make a sound but they started rolling down my cheeks non stop. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"No…no…you didn't make me cry at all…I was just crying at my own misfortunes, at my own mistakes…which you have no part in…but I hurt you through them…I was crying because I hurt you."

"Can we not cry?" I said that and realized I was crying profusely too, so I wiped my tears.

"I didn't come here to cry…I guess it just happened…I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry either."

"You say it all the time!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, you're always apologizing…"

"I'm..sor…oh…."

He smiled. I noticed how tightly my arms were around him, and that his shirt was so thin, and that his lips were inches from mine, and that…he was holding me very tightly too. I looked away from his piercing stare…that meaningful look, that electric charge between us…it reappeared out of thin air. So, this is how it was going to be like now.

He rubbed my back and held onto me even tighter. I felt my cheeks getting hot. I could smell him. His smell, I missed it. He still smelled the same, and that warmed my heart. I felt the urge to look at his face again, so I looked. He was looking at me too. We both smiled at each other at the same time, and he let me go, and held my face in his hands.

"I hope Mamaji doesn't mind…if I steal a kiss from my wife…" He smiled and looked into my eyes, trying to get a reply out of me.

I froze again. This would be our first kiss. If he kissed me right now, this would be our first real kiss. He let go of my face, and we both turned on the bed to face one another. He put both of his legs on the bed and sat more comfortably. I was still on the edge…pretty much frozen.

He took my hand and pulled me closer.

"Come Sadhna…come closer to me…don't stay so far away…I can't stand that anymore…" He sighed, "We've had enough of that…more than enough…"

I followed his request and sat in front of him. He held both of my hands and smiled at me.

"You know…if you come closer to me, this will be so much easier…"

I looked at him and didn't know what to do. He was encouraging me with his eyes, so I got my stone body to move, and went and sat on his lap, and buried my head in his neck. Such closeness, I wasn't used to it. I didn't know how to handle its effects on me. I realized I was trembling. I hadn't spoken in a while either. Maybe I should break the silence.

"I love you…" I whispered into his neck.

He chuckled.

"I don't know how to handle you…I stay away, and you look at me with sad eyes, I come closer, and you look like you're going to fall apart…I call, and you're silent on the phone, I don't call, and you tell me you waited 4 hours for it. I come visit you, and you don't sit in the same room as me, I don't visit you…and I come here and find that you've lost a ton of weight, probably haven't been eating or sleeping either. Sadhna, what will I do with you?"

He…is far too beautiful. He can read me too well now. I wanted to kiss his neck. I couldn't control it anymore. My lips were inches from his skin, and I finally let go and kissed him. He froze and didn't say anything, so I kissed him again. I finally got to put my lips on his skin. After two kisses, I wrapped my arms around him even tighter. I felt him finally move, and he turned his head in my direction.

"Sadhna…"

"Hmm…"

"Can you look at me?"

I looked at him and he looked back. He put his hands on my face again and moved it closer to his. I was silent, but inside I was freaking out like a teenage girl in love. I swallowed hard and my mouth felt dry. I liked how close I was to him, but my body wasn't performing according to what my mind and heart felt.

I closed my eyes. He kept bringing my face closer and closer, and I couldn't look at him. Finally, he exhaled, and his breath landed on my face. There was probably an inch separating us now. Every pore on my face was alive and could feel his presence. I knew it was only a matter of time before his lips landed on mine. How would I react to it? This was a moment I imagined for years now. I didn't know how to control my joy.

The moment happened. His lips landed on mine, softly, gently, and warmly. It was just a peck though. I opened my eyes just a little, and saw his eyes were closed. I closed mine again. Then he kissed me again, this one lasted longer, and nearly made me lose my balance, despite being seated on his lap. The pressure of his lips on mine sent my body into frenzy.

I realized we'd had our first kiss, and now this was the second one. This lasted longer, and our lips molded together, and I felt him sucking on my bottom lip. I wondered if I would just catch on fire and burn completely, but this wasn't a burning, it was pleasure, and love, and warmth which spread all over me. I was closer to him than I'd ever been but I wanted to be closer. The best part was, he was kissing me. He was kissing me and I could feel that he wanted me. He loved me. He loved me just as much as I loved him. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Everything lined up. It felt like two pieces of a puzzle finally fit together. I felt complete. Sure, we were different from any other couple. Sure, despite more than two years of marriage, we still hadn't had that first night yet, but none of that mattered to me. My husband was extraordinary and I loved him. He had just made one of my dreams come true.

Finally he ended the kiss, and I felt him move away from my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled and I smiled back.

"That was beautiful...", he said.

"Yes…more than beautiful…that meant the world to me…"

"I've been meaning to do that for a while now…just haven't had the opportunity…missed some because of my failures as a husband…" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

I just hugged him again, and took his scent in. I could get used to this. Being so close to him, holding him as tight as I wanted to, and him holding me back, it was perfect. It was meant to be.

"Are you hungry, Alekh Ji? You never answered my question about that".

"I ate. Trust me, I had dinner. I wouldn't lie to you. I can't resist eating your hand cooked meals."

"You love them that much?"

"You know I always have…always…"

"You have to eat then, right now…We have so much left over…and if you eat, then I promise to eat too…"

"So you don't eat otherwise…?"

"I did today", I smiled, "Mamiji fed me", I told him proudly.

"Oh she did, well I'll have to thank her, for taking care of my precious possession."

I smiled at him widely and got up happily off his lap, and went down the stairs and got a tray of food. I felt positively giddy. I was so happy, the happiest that I had been in months. I didn't know what to do with myself. The house was silent and everyone was asleep. I felt like I was cheating a bit. Mamaji wanted Alekh Ji to prove himself, and then he'd let me go…but here I was, with my husband in my room upstairs…and all I wanted to do was to run into his arms.

I quietly went up the stairs, and Alekh Ji was lying in my tiny bed with his legs hanging off the side. I felt bad that my bed was so small.

When I entered, he smiled at me and sat up. I sat in front of him with the tray in between us. We ate together in silence, except for his compliments, which made me smile uncontrollably. He must have had dinner like he said, because he got full pretty quick.

I put the tray back and almost fell going up the stairs, I wanted to run and be with him as fast as possible. I had this feeling he'd leave pretty soon, and I couldn't stand that. I opened the door gingerly, and prayed I wasn't being too loud, and the whole house wouldn't wake up on me and walk into my room.

I locked the door and went right back to Alekh Ji, and sat on his lap. He looked very happy when I did that, so he appreciated the closeness between us too. I couldn't get enough of it. Finally, I had him. He must be so tired. I didn't know where he was sleeping and if that was comfortable. My bed was small, but I wanted him to lie down for a while, even if I had to sit on the floor, ok, maybe my bed wasn't that small.

"Alekh Ji…aren't you tired…you should lie down. You must be exhausted from work."

"I'm fine. I feel great."

"Will you do it for me?"

"For you, I'll do anything…" and he smiled and lied down, very carefully. My bed was small, but it was sturdy, so he didn't need to worry about breaking it. I giggled.

"Sadhna, this bed is just as small and dainty as you…I need to make sure I don't break it…"

"I'm not that small and dainty…"

"I said that as a compliment…and are you just going to sit, come, lie down with me…"

Again, I couldn't fathom it. I was going to lie down in a bed with my husband, my Alekh Ji. It was my own little bed too. I smiled and he raised his eyebrows, asking me why.

I smiled wider and lay down next to him, and he immediately cradled me in his arms like a child, enclosing me. He rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair. I had my head on his chest and my arm around his waist. We lay in silence and that was enough for me. I could die right now, and I wouldn't complain. I was in his arms at last. How could I describe it? It was as if I was falling apart at the edges before this moment, and now I was being glued back together.

What an amazing night. I was pining and in agony a little while ago, and now I was in heaven. Strangely enough, I felt sleepy. He really was my cure. He was the cure to insomnia as well, it seems. I yawned and he looked at me.

"I think you should try so sleep now…"

"But you'll leave me…"

"Hmm…I don't have to leave right away…just before someone tries knocking on your door and coming inside…"

"Please stay…please…tonight is the happiest night of my life."

"Ok", he smiled very widely, "I'll stay a while longer".

If it was possible, he held me even closer. I could feel his chest against mine, and feel him breathing. He could feel mine too. I don't know when I fell asleep, but it must have been quick.

I was dreaming. I dreamed that I was back at my in laws house. I was inside my room, and there were no lights. I was scared. I was looking for Alekh Ji. I went down the stairs but the whole house was empty and dark. I opened the door and went outside, it was nighttime, but I saw Alekh Ji's car. He was inside, and I yelled his name.

"Alekh Ji, please stay, don't go…I'm so alone…I need you! Please stay! I can't live without you."

I continued yelling his name. He never even looked in my direction. He started the car and began to drive away. I ran after him. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. Something or someone grabbed me by my shoulders. "No," I thought, "this invisible being can't stop me!" I had to stop Alekh Ji.

"Alekh Ji, don't go…don't leave me…" I yelled it in desperation. My helplessness was consuming and suffocating.

And then I woke up.

"Sadhna! Sadhna wake up! Wake up! I'm here…I'm not going anywhere! I won't leave you."

Alekh Ji was frantically trying to wake me up. I snapped out of my dream like state and realized that I was in his arms. He was holding me like a child and his face was flushed. He looked horrified. I realized I was sweating and my throat was dry.

I must have been yelling those things out loud. I can't believe the whole house didn't wake up.

"What happened? What was I saying?" I asked him.

"You were screaming my name, you were mumbling some things but you looked like you were having a horrible dream. You told me not to leave. You scared me so much, Sadhna. I've never seen you like that." He pressed me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

The after effects of this horrible dream didn't linger too long. I felt perfectly fine again. I sat up and hugged him.

"I'm ok now, it's ok, don't worry", I tried smiling and reassuring him. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I guess I…just really didn't want you to leave…I have these dreams sometimes…"

"I thought the whole house would wake up…how often do you have them?"

"Uh, last couple of months…I have them once or twice a week…"

"Oh my God…" He put his face in his hands. "You're…I've traumatized you…"

"No Alekh Ji…I just missed you…it hurt to live without you…but I think they'll stop pretty soon…I have you back now…" I smiled and kissed his hand.

"I'm not leaving you tonight…what if you have another nightmare?"

"I don't want you to leave…can you stay? Stay with me, Alekh Ji…don't leave me…", I felt the horrible desperation from my dream creeping into my voice. I stopped myself.

"I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want. I don't care who sees me. I'll go to work from here…"

I should have been guiding him to do the right thing, but I felt this overwhelming emotion. I had to have him. I had to be held by him. I couldn't stand to see him leave right now.

I nodded and we lay down again. I couldn't fall asleep again for a while, but he did. At some point, I lost consciousness too.


	2. Salekh Reunion: Part 2

The morning was very interesting. I managed to sneak my breakfast upstairs and feed Alekh Ji, and get him ready for work in my room, making sure no one saw him. It was very difficult…but I managed and he left for work, and promised to come back again tonight.

I was very upbeat the whole day and everyone noticed, but I didn't tell them why, I said it was the weather. I kept waiting for bed time, because I would be reunited with him again.

He surprised me and came to visit in the evening, after work. I tried my best to stay in the same room with him, and even maintain eye contact, because I knew he wanted that, but it felt like everyone's eyes were on us. He had dinner with us, at last, because I gave him a look when he was about to leave right at dinner time.

At one point he wanted to compliment the chef, yours truly, but he couldn't do it in front of everyone, so he looked at me and I looked back, and we smiled at each other, and everyone noticed. There went a day without my cheeks turning red! Bhabi insisted we sit together during dinner, so that was another torture/ecstasy.

Our hands touched, our legs touched, and our elbows poked each others. I couldn't help it but feel an electric current shoot through me every time we touched. I tried my best to keep my limbs to myself during dinner. Afterwards, he said goodbye to everyone, especially Mamaji, with great respect. He gave me a look and pointed at his wrist watch, trying to tell me he'd be back later.

I avoided everyone's gaze and ran upstairs. I knew he'd come, so I was really worked up. I was trying to remain calm but my heart was racing. I just needed to see him again.

An hour passed, and I finally heard the tapping on the door. I ran and opened it and he was there. I let him come in and stood there like an idiot once again. Finally he gathered me in his arms and put me out of my state of being a statue. Once I was in his arms, all was right again.

When he let go, I stared at his face. I couldn't remove my eyes from his face. Everything about it was beautiful. His hair was perfect. His eyes were perfect. His nose was perfect. His lips were perfect. His smile and his teeth were perfect. He was the most singularly beautiful being in existence.

He stared back at me, and he looked very emotional. He nodded his head slightly and smiled. I wondered what the expression on my own face was. I just felt mesmerized. He took my hand and went and sat on my bed with me.

"You look so beautiful today…you're glowing…no, blooming, like a flower…you're like a beautiful flower…"

"You came!" I said, and my voice sounded heavy, full of emotion. I sat on his lap again and he began rocking me back and forth. He had called me his "precious possession", and in his arms, I truly felt like I was.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It wasn't bad…work is getting manageable…"

He didn't go on, so I looked at his face closely, to make sure everything was alright.

"Well, to be honest, my day was pretty ordinary except dinner time, and then right now. How was your day?"

"Similar to yours…that was the best dinner I ever had, and right now, I think I'm experiencing the 2nd best night of my life…"

"What was the best one?"

"Last night…"

He smiled gratefully and went on.

"And what about you looking like you were going to pass out during dinner? I felt like I needed to hold you up, or you'd drop any second…what is it Sadhna, do you feel ok?"

"You…do something to me every time…I wasn't going to pass out…I was just really happy to be with you…and everyone was staring…but…I still didn't want it to end." I blushed and couldn't continue.

"So…you felt shy?"

"Yes…"

"But I'm just Alekh , Sadhna…your Alekh…the same one as before…well, maybe not exactly…but I'm still your husband…what's wrong with us being together in front of people…?"

"Nothing…it's beautiful…and you are my Alekh Ji…but even more than that…you're something more…I can't describe it…I'm so in love with you, that its taken over me…I feel like I'm floating when I'm around you…my heart rate never calms down…"

"Oh…I'm that good?" He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. I couldn't see his face because I was hiding my face in his chest.

"Good, beautiful, perfect, magical, everything…"

"You make me feel exactly the same way. I feel like every time I look at you, life becomes a million times more beautiful. You're so beautiful…the way you smile, the way you blush, how shy you are around me…the way you smell…the way you're holding me now…you're the most magical thing in my life…my fairy…a gift from God."

So that's how he felt. My eyes got moist. I stayed quiet and took in the moment. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up. He was looking at my lips wistfully. Then he touched my lips with his finger, and grazed my lower lip. His finger traced my cheeks and jaw line, and went up to my eyes. I closed my eyes and I felt him touching my eyelids and eyelashes. I opened my eyes and he smiled and I smiled back shyly. I had chills all over my body, and wherever he touched me, it left that spot on fire.

We looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. But silence sometimes conveys powerful messages. I think that's what we were doing. We were speaking through silence. His facial expression was very soft. After a while, I looked down at my hands, and my hair fell over my shoulders, covering most of my face. He reached over and fixed my hair behind my ears, and then put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

He stopped a centimeter before our lips touched. I closed my eyes and lowered my face, but he lifted it again and kissed my eyelids softly. I felt him running his fingers through my hair for a while. His hands then went to my ears. I had earrings on, heavy ones, with dangling purple stones. He played with the stones and then I felt him remove each earring. He removed them and kissed my earlobes, and I was glad I was sitting down, because my legs were shaking.

Then he lifted my hands up and kissed my palms. He began removing all my bangles one by one. When he finished, he grazed his fingers all along both my wrists.

"You're so delicate…"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. My kamiz had long sleeves, and his thumbs were underneath the fabric of my sleeves, rubbing my skin. I couldn't look at his face, so I tried looking up, through my lashes, but I had to look down again, because his eyes were on my face.

I took in a deep breath, shakily and closed my eyes again. He lifted my hands again and kissed my wrists, and traced the veins in them. Electricity shot through my body, in stinging rays, which went from the top of my fingers, to the tips of my toes. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and I intertwined mine with his.

"Open your eyes, Sadhna…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him; I realized once again, his face was merely inches from mine.

"Tell me that you love me…"

"Alekh Ji, I love you…"

"I love you too…angel…"

He touched my lips and pressed my tightly against his chest, and then kissed me again. It started out much like last night, but it was more aggressive tonight. I kissed him back with everything I had in me, trying to put in years of love that I had for him. While he held me, his hands grazed over my arms and neck, which sent shivers down my spine, and I trembled. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I wanted to move my hands down and undo the buttons on his shirt, but I didn't. I felt him moving his hands from my waist up and stopping them right below my breasts.

When he finished kissing my lips, he didn't let it stop at that tonight. He went on to my neck. Everything around me was disappearing slowly. I felt like I was surrounded by magic. I was in my own heaven, where he was my reason for being there, he was my prayer, and he was the answer to my prayers.

He stopped for a few seconds and whispered into my ear.

"I have never felt this way before…I never want to let go of you, you're mine…"

He continued placing little pecks on my neck and my jaw. He kept his hands on my waist firmly. If there was some kind of a line in between reality and ecstasy, I was dangerously on the south end of it.

"Alekh Ji…", I managed to utter his name…

"Hmmm"….

"Will you stay tonight?"

His mouth was still on my neck, but he mumbled a reply.

"Sadhna…it might not be such a great idea…"

"Please don't leave me…I need you…"

"I'll never leave you…but tonight…the way I'm feeling…it's best if I go…I have no right to be doing any of this…I made a promise to your Mamaji, who's basically your father, which makes him my father too…I think what I'd done so far is enough…"

We looked at each other, and he smiled. I couldn't smile…I was beginning to deal with that growing lump in my throat again. I'd have to spend the night without him. He was right to leave, because we shouldn't be doing this. This was my house; we had responsibilities to our elders. But how could I explain that to my heart? My brain accepted it, but my heart didn't.

"I'll come back tomorrow night…I can't stay away from you anymore…just keep praying for me, and keep waiting for me. I'll take you away with me very soon, and I'll make sure you never have to spend a night alone."

"You won't tell me where you're going to sleep?"

He smiled.

"No. Eventually you'll find out…I can't keep any secrets from my wife…for too long."

"Say that again…what you called me…"

"My wife…"

I smiled.

"Say it…say it again…"

"My wife, my Sadhna, Mrs. Rajvansh…"

I smiled from ear to ear and he smiled back.

"You really wanted to hear that didn't you?"

"It means everything to me..."

He kissed my forehead, and hugged me tightly and got up.

"No nightmares ok?"

"Ok…I'll try…"

"Promise me you will sleep…and eat…and smile…and not cry at all…"

"I promise."

"Good night Sadhna…I love you…I'll come back tomorrow…"

He winked and opened the door himself, and walked out slowly. I looked at him walking away for several minutes. The lump threatened to turn into a sob, so I closed the door and went to bed, recalling what had happened between us that night, and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Salekh Reunion Part 3

When I woke up the next morning, I wished he was lying next to me. I wish I had awoken to his smile and his embrace. I kept thinking back to last night. Hearing him call me his wife again meant the world to me. I was being acknowledged by him as his one and only life partner once again. But what I couldn't forget about last night was the way he'd kissed me and touched me.

Thinking about that all day made me cheeks flush and sent shivers through my whole body. I touched my lips and the spots on my neck where he'd kissed me. My hands felt like jelly while I tried cooking and cleaning the house. My legs felt strange too. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair, and my face was glowing. I'd never seen my eyes look so shiny and bright. My heart was beating faster than normal all day. I couldn't control my own emotions.

When I was dressing, I put my earrings on and imagined the way he'd removed them last night, and kissed me. I put my bangles on, and imagined the way he'd removed them and touched my wrists and sent an electric shock through me. I blushed and smiled to myself and remained totally in a dream world. I was only half paying attention to anything anyone said to me. All I wanted was to see him as soon as possible.

But my hopes of seeing him took a hit when he called me around 7. I ran to the phone and nearly rammed into Bhabi, who was holding Kavya.

I fumbled with the receiver and picked it up.

"Hey…"

I smiled.

"Alekh Ji…"

"Meri jaan…I won't be able to come tonight. I need to work late hours, they changed my shift because some guy at the site got injured, so I have to fill in for him. I'll be finished at 2am, and I think that's too late…"

"But...I miss you…" I heard the sadness and desperation in my voice. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and my mouth felt dry. I was surprised at my reaction.

"I miss you too. I'll come tomorrow night, I promise. Don't sound sad, ok? That kills me Sadhna…it's killing me right now that I can't see you. Please smile. Call Ragini, have her visit…spend time with her…and smile…I have to go now ok, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise you that…ok? Bye jaan…"

"Bye…"

I put the phone down and turned around, Mamaji was there.

"Is everything ok, my dear?"

"Yes Mamaji…Alekh Ji was just telling me he has to work late hours…"

"Oh, that boy…he's working so hard…may God bless him, both of you…and give you happiness…don't worry Sadhna, soon all your prayers will be answered, my child."

He hugged me and went outside. I had dinner in silence and I knew everyone noticed, so I tried being cheerful. After dinner I ran upstairs and called Jiji. Jiji said she couldn't come tonight, but I ended up talking on the phone with her until she fell asleep.

I hung up and stared at the roof, feeling really empty. I checked the time, it was 12am. He'd still be at work. I sighed. I wish he didn't have to go through all this for me. I wish Mummiji didn't hate me. I wish Alekh Ji could work with his father and brother like he deserved, and I could live in his home with him. Right now I didn't know where he was. He was probably very tired. I felt exhausted thinking of what he was going through. When he was with me, he didn't let me feel his troubles. He wasn't sharing his difficulties with me. He was still so remorseful about what had happened in the past few months. I wish he would forgive himself because I had already forgiven him.

I begged God for sleep. I hugged my pillow and tried to see if it still smelled like him. It did hold a faint touch of him, so I squeezed it even tighter. I imagined his face the other day, when he had stayed the night, and I had to wake him in the morning. Before I woke him up, I kissed him on the cheek. It hurt me to wake him up when he looked do peaceful, breathing slowly. I kissed his hand and tickled his palm, and he woke up. He smiled at me, and then he started laughing.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like a haystack...you look so adorable though...oh my God, don't comb it...it looks precious!"

I punched him in the shoulder and looked in the mirror. He was right, my hair was a disaster. I blushed and tried fixing it. I laughed at this memory.

I needed to be put out of my misery. Tomorrow, I'd get to see him, and everything would be okay again. I would be able to breathe again without it hurting. My heart would go back to beating abnormally fast, but that's the way it is. I just wanted to be with him.

Sleep came. I woke up and passed through another day without him. Jiji visited and asked about Alekh Ji. I wanted to tell her that he sees me at night, when he can, but I got shy telling her that. But I think she was able to tell from my demeanor that I wanted to tell her something. So, I told her, while turning completely red, that Alekh Ji visited me at night sometimes.

Jiji grinned from ear to ear and hugged me. She thought it was so romantic and showed how much he loves me. She kept asking God to give me everything I want, and for me and Alekh Ji to be eternally happy. She hugged me and we had dinner on my bed. We held hands and talked until Jiji had to go home. I hugged her and let go of her reluctantly. She had really lifted my spirits.

Night came. I lay in my bed with the same feeling of anticipation. Finally, the knock I was dying to hear came at the door. I jumped and opened the door, and Alekh Ji and I bumped into each other.

I blushed and he laughed. He was wearing a white shirt, and I was wearing white too, with bits of blue mixed in.

"Sadhna, you look like an angel."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. My heart was beating so fast, you'd think I'd just run in a marathon. He kissed my forehead and literally swept me off my feet and carried me to my bed, sat on the floor and held my hands.

"Sit next to me Alekh Ji…"

"I want look up and see your eyes…you never look at me…I miss looking deep into your eyes…"

This made me blush and I tried not to look away. I put my hands around his face and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Alekh Ji, I want to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I can't live without you."

"Oh, you scared me there for a second. I thought you'd say that's it, I deserve better, I'm moving on." He laughed nervously and looked down. I lifted his face and he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Why would I say that? I love you more than my life…can't you sense that?"

"I know you love me. I don't deserve any of it…and you deserve to be with someone who can give you the world…I haven't made you happy…you've only cried with me…never smiled…you've suffered immeasurable pain…you deserve to lie on a bed of roses…"

"Life is not a bed of roses, Alekh Ji. I am in love with you, and I am tired of you underrating, underestimating, and degrading yourself. I forgave you a long time ago. When I look at you, all I feel is love. I love you so much…I really have no words for it…so you need to accept the fact that I'm never leaving you, that I love you and I want you and you only…"

I felt exhausted when I finished speaking. I was frowning and he was looking at my face, while I stared into space.

I looked down and he was slowly getting up. Before I knew it, his hands were on me, and he pulled me into a kiss, and I landed flat on my bed, with him on top of me.

We were both breathless so he pulled away and I gasped for air. We stared at each other and he looked at me with an unreadable yet intense expression. He got closer to my face again, and put his hands around my waist, and we kissed. I kept trying to pull him down, closer to me, but he easily lifted me up and gathered me in his arms, kissing my lips and face. I felt so in love at that one moment, that I actually had tears running down my cheeks. He placed me against my pillow, and I sat up, breathlessly, and tried fixing my hair and clothes, which were totally not presentable anymore.

He looked a bit embarrassed and shy, and ran his fingers through his hair. Alekh Ji looking shy was the single most adorable and precious thing. We sat before each other, both of us still breathless. It was a moment which had clearly blown us both away. He smiled at me and I smiled back, trying to show him that I was ok with what he did, more than ok.

"Sorry I…I really don't know what happened there…that wasn't good…I shouldn't have done that…what if you hadn't locked your door and someone had come walking in...I think I might have been killed…"

I giggled.

"But my door was locked…and Alekh Ji…no one can lay a finger on you...I won't let them, they can kill me…"

"Sadhna…don't say that…"

"I mean…what I'm trying to say is…we are husband and wife…and you can touch me…"

"Hmmm…"

He smiled and I blushed uncontrollably.

He held out his arms and I hugged him.

"Will you stay? Please…" I asked.

"Yes…I'm staying with you tonight."

We talked the rest of the night, and even played truth or dare. I dared him to let me put nail polish on his fingers. He refused that and nearly walked out on me, and we ended up agreeing on blush. He looked adorable with blush on, but he frowned and told me I'd better get rid of every bit of it, or else he'll leave me while I'm asleep. That was enough of a threat for me, and I rubbed it off his cheeks.

We laughed afterward and lay down together. He was very physical tonight. I lay on my right and he put his arms around me, and kept kissing my neck. I turned and he pressed me against him. With him so close to me, I lost all my senses and willingly kissed him. He responded passionately, and we ended up kissing slowly for several minutes. I didn't want it to end.

I knew there would be many more to follow, since he and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives. We fell asleep holding onto each other. I dreamed of my life ahead with him all night.


End file.
